Conventionally, there is known a technique of detecting the number of steps taken by a user and notifying the user of the number. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which the number of steps taken by a user is counted on the basis of a result of detection by a Z axis sensor for detecting a horizontal oscillation, and in a case where it is determined, on the basis of an acceleration detected by an X-Y axis sensor for detecting a horizontal acceleration, that the user is traveling on board a vehicle, measurement of the number of steps is masked.
Further, in general, in an electronic device which obtains positional information of a traveling user and notifies the user of a position of the user, timing for obtaining the positional information of the user can be set by detecting, in accordance with a conventional technique as described above, the number of steps taken by the user and using thus detected number.